You Belong to Me
by oOTinaOo
Summary: During the autumn vacations Takeo thought he would just pretend to guard her. That's when the omnious messages for Suyi start... Keep the rating in mind, between some light-hearted scenes there's going to be a "kid-unfriendly" plot. And some blood.
1. Chapter 1

A little warning: this isn't a fluffy or funny story. I'm going to let my psychopathic or sociopathic side run free for this one. If you stay put until the interlude between chapter 2 and chapter 3, you'll know what I mean ;)

Don't let the first chapter fool you! It's just preparing the setting for the story (if you want to know my reasons why I used this way, you are free to ask ^^) The main characters are _Takeo and Suyi_ (and no, no pairing.)

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Yuna felt tears burn in her eyes. She wouldn't allow them to fall, but it was hard to keep them from making their way down her cheeks. It was not like she was in pain, but Suyi was. Literally and figuratively.

Just a few minutes ago, Yuna had seen the bruises on her best friend's arm as they were changing for their last PE lesson, and after a bit of persuasion, the other girl had told her the whole story. And that was what had literally left Yuna on the verge of breaking into tears.

"But you'll have to tell somebody! You can't allow him to harm you just because he's the bodyguard assigned to you for the next few weeks!" Yuna insisted forcefully even though she kept her voice down and had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from crying. Suyi didn't need someone who cried. She needed someone to help her!

"No. If word came out, it would be disastrous. Can you imagine the headlines? 'Im Suyi falsely accuses bodyguard of harassment' or something like that? No, I can't do it. I have to endure it until the three concerts during autumn vacation are over. It's okay."

Suyi's voice was calm and composed. So much like business that it reminded Yuna of the superficial world her friend lived in. In school she was a girl like everybody else as much as she could be with her status as idol. But to the outside world, she had to be perfect, a mature woman in the disguise of a teenager. Following a sudden urge, Yuna hugged the other girl, keeping her in a tight embrace.

For a second, Suyi's body stiffened, but then she returned the hug, resting her head on Yuna's shoulder and heaving a deep, sad sigh. And that was the moment Yuna had decided that it was not okay and that like hell she would leave Suyi helpless in the hands of that bastard! She was weak and insignificant, but she wouldn't allow someone to mess with her friends! And as she wasn't powerful enough to help Suyi, she just had to ask someone who could and who was reliable enough to keep a low profile so the media wouldn't catch wind of it. And she knew a trustworthy person that fitted that description. Now she only had to ask him for help.

* * *

"I don't think that it's a good idea."

"It is a good idea. He's going to help us. He has to."

M-21 could hear the girls perfectly clear through the door to his room. He had retreated to his room, catching up on some novel that seemed to be a classic in the normal non-Union human world, but he had stopped reading a while ago. The hushed voices of the girls had caught his interest as they lingered on the corridor since a few minutes ago, speaking lowly and conspiratorially.

Normally, he wasn't someone who would eavesdrop, but they headed to his room. And, additionally, Yuna's voice sounded definite, while Suyi sounded uncertain. In other times it was more the other way round.

A knock snapped him out of his reverie. He dropped the book about a white whale and some revenge-hunting man on his nightstand and headed for the door. As expected the two girls stood in front of him, but he didn't think that Yuna would be the one standing in front, keeping Suyi's hand in her own as if she was afraid the other girl would run away. And he hadn't expected the confident look on her face. There was something really out of the ordinary.

"Ajussi, we have to ask you something… We need help. Please!"

The first demanding voice got weak and almost begging in the course of seconds. Also there was a look on Yuna's face that he didn't like. It was so anxious. He saw how Suyi looked any way but at him. He saw the intertwined fingers of the girls, their knuckles white from gripping so hard, and he saw the unshed tears of desperation in Yuna's eyes, which were fixed on his.

Without questioning them further, he stepped aside and opened the door farther to let the girls enter. If he thought properly about it, this was the first time one of the human children had stepped into his room, but on second thought, it wasn't important right now.

He expected them to comment on the room, the lack on personal things or photos, but the girls didn't even take a proper look. They just stood in the middle of the room, seemingly a bit lost. M-21 nodded towards the bed while he took the only chair in this room, which stood at the desk. He sat down on the chair as he turned it towards the girls and looked at them expectantly.

"What do you need my help for?"

M-21 caught the short glance the girls threw each other. Suyi's was almost begging, Yuna's steely. What the heck was happening here? Why were their roles reversed in a way? M-21 couldn't prevent it, but he felt kind of on the edge.

"Ajussi, well…" Yuna stopped and looked to the ground. She was still holding Suyi's hand, sitting close to the other girl as if she had to protect her.

This fragile girl protecting someone? The thought would have made M-21 snort in amusement if his heart hadn't felt like someone clenched it. Then Yuna straightened her back and looked him in the eyes again, her face determined.

"You may know that Suyi is giving a few concerts during the vacation. She has to go to rehearsals, and there are always crowds of fans or media so her agency assigned a bodyguard to her. But… but he is the worst! He hurt her! Please, Ajussi, you have to help us. I beg you, help us."

Yuna's strong façade broke as she begged for his help and finally he saw her tears fall. Now it was Suyi that squeezed her hand, but M-21 didn't really pay attention to it. There was a guy that dared to hurt one of these human children! M-21 clenched his teeth. That so-called bodyguard would curse the day he had thought about harming Suyi; he would make sure of that.

He only noticed that his face had to be kind of scary as the girls looked at him in an almost shocked way. Did they think he was angry at them? With all his might, he forced the scowl down. Inwardly, he was growling, ready to tear that guy's throat out, but he tried his best to keep his face in a stoic mask.

"Why don't you ask your agency to change the guard?" M-21 now logically approached the problem. It wasn't really easy to focus with all the anger boiling just below the surface, but he tried for the girls' sake.

"I would, but if word came out, the media would jump right onto it. I would need a good reason and NOT being harassed by a guard that should protect me. It would be a disaster for my reputation."

Suyi calmly presented the facts even though M-21 could see how hard it was for her to not break out into tears, too. Yuna was still crying silently, and that was almost more than M-21 could bear; two crying girls in his room would be more than he could take. But he came to another conclusion: This was far out of his league! If it was only a guy to beat up, he could do it without breaking a sweat. But keeping a low profile? Thinking about the media? Being sneaky and not directly charging at the target? He needed Tao!

"Let's switch rooms," he calmly, at least outwardly, said. He pushed the chair back to the desk as soon as he jumped up. He threw the still sitting girls a look, and they hurried to stand up, a clearly confused look on their faces. "I know, what I'm doing. Trust me."

"We do."

M-21 stopped for an instance at Yuna's words while opening the door. The girls had asked him for help, and he wouldn't let them down. Even if that meant to include Takeo and Tao in this, not that those two would mind.

He led the two girls back the way that would lead to the living room as his own room was the last in the corridor. He had chosen that place as he moved into this house because it provided a bit of safety in his mind. Now it was only convenient if he wanted a bit of peace as the children tended to make a loud ruckus whenever they were present.

Instead of heading to the living room, M-21 stopped after a few steps and knocked on the door next to his. He could hear someone moving in the room so the one living there was present.

"Takeo! Into Tao's room. Now!" M-21 ordered after a short knock at the snipers door. He knew he was rude and even curterthan any other time, but he was furious. There was no way he would keep himself occupied with trivialities like etiquette when someone had threatened one of the children!

Without lingering, he went the few steps towards Tao's room. He didn't have to knock as the door flew open to reveal a curiously looking hacker. Of course he was too nosy to stay in this room as soon as it got lively outside. But M-21 was used to it.

"What do you… Woah! You made Yuna cry!" Tao hurried to the side of the girl. She had stopped crying, but there were still traces of tears on her cheeks left and her eyes were red and puffy. Too preoccupied with keeping his rage in check, M-21 only now thought about how it had to look for others. Not that he minded. The inhabitants of this house and the children knew him, and he didn't care about any other person.

Stunning the two girls and M-21, the hacker patted Yuna's head while saying, "There, there… don't take it to heart whatever the mean guy over there said or did."

"Tao!" M-21 growled, glaring at the other man. As if he would ever knowingly harm one of the children, and Tao knew it and… To his surprise, he could hear the two girls giggle weakly. They stopped themselves as soon as he turned to them with a surprised look on his face, but they had giggled nonetheless.

Tao shot him a triumphal glance, and M-21 only rolled his eyes before heading into the hacker's room without looking back. But at least the human children behaved a bit more relaxed. If it was Tao's little stunt just now or the fact that they saw that they were taking their problem seriously, M-21 couldn't tell. Although he was relieved that it turned out this way.

Tao's room was the same size as M-21's, but he had stuffed it to the brim with electrical equipment. The shades were closed and illuminated the room in a dim half-light, making the black curtains and bed sheets even darker.

M-21 leaned against one of the few places on the wall not lined by cupboards or other things and waited for the others to settle. Tao flung away a few cables and projects from his bed to make room for the girls to sit. He, himself, flopped backwardly onto his chair, rolling to the edge of the bed. Before he could ask something, Takeo stepped into the room, too. His clothes were a bit disheveled, and his almost dripping wet hair showed that he had been under the shower just minutes ago.

Without another place to sit, he sat down next to Suyi, still drying his hair with a towel. If he was surprised about the girls being in one of their meetings, M-21 couldn't see him show it. The only reaction he showed was a raised eyebrow at the sight of Yuna's red eyes and the way the children still held hands.

"So, what's the problem?" Tao broke the silence after a few seconds, for once not showing his wide grin as he cautiously glanced at Yuna's puffy eyes. M-21 explained it shortly with some words added by the two girls. Suyi even rolled up her sleeves to show the bruises on her arms. But it struck M-21 that the physical abuse wasn't the thing that kept her on edge the most. It seemed like the bodyguard was pretty rude and suggestive with words, too. After a few moments the other two enhanced humans showed the same grim face M-21 knew he was making himself.

"That's really a complicated problem."

"That's why I came here. I'm not good with these kinds of things."

"Yeah, you would love to go drag that guy out of town, shoot him, and bury his corpse somewhere in the woods."

Inwardly, M-21 had to admit that it was pretty close to the things he had imagined the second Yuna told him what that guy had done to Suyi. On the other hand, he knew that that would only draw unwanted attention to the idol so he had refrained from it.

"Tao, stop spouting nonsense when two girls are sitting in the same room. You're scaring them," Takeo reprimanded before M-21 could do anything other than glare at the hacker.

The two human girls exchanged glances the whole time and tried to follow the ordeal with silent astonishment. It didn't happen often that they were witnesses of their conversations, so maybe it surprised them how chatty they were when it was only the three of them. Well, Tao was always a very chatty guy, but normally Takeo and M-21 would let him do the talking. Now, they were discussing the ordeal, considering the possible things to do and the influence it would have on Suyi or her reputation.

But after a while M-21 noticed how Suyi, who had been following their conversation with rapt attention up till now, let her gaze fall to the floor. Where they perhaps overdoing it? Was this more than she wanted? Or was she afraid that they wouldn't come out of the planning state and leave her alone with the problem? "Everything's alright?"

Suyi's head snapped up. Her face was pale, but it had been the whole evening so that wasn't something new. As the rest of them were looking at her and Yuna was squeezing her hand again, Suyi spoke with a weak and insecure voice. "I'm sorry for all the inconveniences I'm putting on you and…"

"Oh, we would do almost anything for you. We're friends, right?" Tao interrupted Suyi's words before she could suggest something stupid like leaving the problem as it was just because she felt like bothering them.

Yuna and Suyi looked at the hacker and then at Takeo and M-21. The sniper nodded under their curious glances while M-21 snorted before inclining his head once, too. That brought a small smile on both girls' faces. Tao encouragingly grinned at the two girls, and M-21 left it to him to light up the girls' mood.

"Now that you're able to smile again, we can earnestly think about a solution."

M-21 saw Tao furrow his brows. And this time Takeo and he stayed silent to give Tao a few seconds to ponder the idea they had discussed up till now by himself. Even if he hadn't been enhanced for gathering and working with information, Tao was the one with the most insight into how the normal world functioned. How did Frankenstein say it? He was made for society.

"In the end, we just have to provide a good reason for the media why you changed the bodyguard, that's if they are interested in it at all, so that no weird rumors spread, right?"

Suyi nodded to Tao's question although it was more of a rhetorical one.

"So let one of us be your bodyguard for a while. Just say that you know us and that you feel more secure around a man you know since you will have him around you for the next two weeks."

"But I can't do that!" Suyi said in a rush. She seemed to catch onto how that had sounded as she added a further explanation in a matter of seconds. "Not because I wouldn't trust you, of course I do. It's because… You have your own work, and I don't want to cause any more problems and…"

"You would only cause problems if you'll get hurt," M-21 interrupted her rushed words, causing her to stop sputtering stupid things and blink a few times.

"What he wanted to say is that we are worried about you and that you're precious to us. And it's no inconvenience to help you. We're doing it out of free will and not because someone forced us. So let us help or else we would still worry the whole time anyway."

M-21 nodded to Takeo's "translation" as the girls looked his and Tao's way before glancing back to Takeo. Whatever it was in Takeo's words, the girls seemed to believe him. At least now, they accepted their offer for help, even though still reluctant on Suyi's side.

"And which of you three is going to play my bodyguard? Or are you switching?"

"Takeo," was the instant reply of M-21 and Tao. The sniper nodded in agreement. The two girls just blinked a few times at their immediate answer. They seemed to have expected a longer conversation about this one. M-21 looked at Tao who took that glance as indication that he should explain their decision.

"You see, Takeo is best suited for it. I'm not sure I can keep a calm expression and stay in the background like a bodyguard should do. And saving your reputation is what we want to do here," Tao told the girls, and they instantly nodded.

Sure, they didn't know about Tao's earnest side that he showed if he had to, but even M-21 wasn't positive that Tao could keep his composure in such a job for longer than an hour. As Tao turned around at him, M-21 knew that a small jab would come in his direction now by the way the hacker grinned.

"And he, he would scowl at anybody coming too close to you, Suyi. No reporter would dare to take your interview," Tao said and pointed towards M-21. He used an exaggerated voice so the two human girls wouldn't believe it word for word, but there was a bit of truth to it, too. As M-21 saw the broadening grin on the hackers face, he knew that he would hate his next words even more. "Additionally, he's not good with crowds. He's more the lone wolf."

M-21 glared at Tao with a full intensity that could make misbehaving students apologize immediately, but Tao only grinned even brighter if possible. Takeo tried to hide his own grin by toweling his hair once again, but it wasn't conclusive as he had dropped the towel into his lap a few minutes ago and didn't even touch it again up till now. The girls seemed to notice that they missed a joke the way they looked from one to another, but they didn't ask for details.

"So call whoever is in charge of the bodyguards and tell him that you would like to switch. If possible, now. We'll take care of our side. And in case your manager wants to see some credentials, we'll prepare those too for Takeo as soon as possible."

It was quiet for a while after Tao's words. Maybe it was M-21's imagination, but Suyi seemed to be closer to tears now than the minutes before. However, she was smiling slightly at the same time. He only understood that she was on the verge of breaking into tears because of relief as she started to mutter her thanks in incoherent words.

Tao chuckled dismissively at her words while M-21 felt a diminutive smile grow on his face, mirroring Takeo's. Seeing the girls ease up loosened the knot inside his stomach that he had felt since they had entered his room a while ago.

"So I'd better go call my manager and settle things. And please keep it a secret from the others. I don't want them to worry."

The three men nodded in understanding. The problem was solved. There was no need to make the other children feel anxious. Well, they would find out about it eventually, but hopefully only after the autumn vacation lay behind them and Suyi was done with the concerts.

While Takeo, Tao and Suyi quickly settled a few things about how the switch of bodyguards should be done or what they wanted her to tell the manager, M-21 turned to Yuna who was approaching him.

"Thank you, Ajussi. Thank you for taking us seriously. Thank you for helping," the girl said in a low voice but with sincerity. M-21 felt kind of funny for being thanked for something this minor.

"I only could lend a hand because you let me know that there was something wrong, and Takeo will do most of the work. But you did really well in asking for help," M-21 told Yuna. The girl hadn't asked for herself, even though they would have helped her of course, but for Suyi. This was the kind of companionship he had held dear with his own comrades. The girl blushed slightly, perhaps she was embarrassed or maybe just surprised by the unexpected praise.

"She would have done the same for me. That's what friends are for," she timidly said. She just smiled again before hurrying after Suyi who was heading out of the door, calling for Yuna.

M-21 felt Tao and Takeo approaching him as he still stared at the closed door, thinking.

"So, who's going to tell the Boss that we'll need Takeo to have a few days off?" The sniper and M-21 both looked at Tao simultaneously. The hacker rolled his eyes but nodded.

"More importantly, we have to explain the situation to him. He wouldn't like the fact that there is someone harming the children without him knowing. Even if it's not for his sake, he would like to know for Rai."

"I think the Boss is fonder of the children than he would admit."

"The kids grow on you, don't they? So make sure to keep Suyi safe."

Takeo nodded. "Piece of cake." Or so they had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The room was big and light; the most prominent thing was the broad mahogany desk in the middle. Takeo stood in front of the wooden furniture and looked at the other man sitting behind it. The man was in his late thirties, wearing a flawlessly fitted suit, perfectly trimmed hair, and modern black glasses. He had said that his name was Kim Young-Jae as they introduced each other, but for a few seconds, it had been silent. And the man looked straight at him.

Takeo knew that he was being sized up. The glance over his hair with slightly raised eyebrows, the look over his build, and the measuring glance over the way he held himself. Takeo didn't like being looked at like that. No, he hated it! And he would have said something if he hadn't known that the manager was doing it for Suyi's sake.

As biased as it sounded, he liked the manager exactly because he didn't instantly trust him but tried to figure him out for himself. Perhaps it had to do with the money Suyi brought him, but that wouldn't explain why he agreed to let her switch bodyguards at such a crucial time without further questions asked. He had to like her a bit in any case.

"Your hair really stands out."

Really? Like Takeo wouldn't have noticed it if that guy hadn't pointed it out. A soft snort and raised eyebrows were the only reactions the manager got to his words.

"I asked the headmaster if he could lend us the grey haired man, but he refused. You know your colleague? He was stronger than this bodyguard that brat Hansu brought from overseas. Something like that makes the rounds fast in our business. I would love to have him in my troupe."

"He is slightly better in hand-to-hand combat, but he is not fit for the entertainment industry. He don't like being in crowds." Takeo didn't feel too good about backstabbing M-21, but it wasn't really a lie. He would feel pressured by too many people too close. The manager only sighed, not really pleased with the outcome.

"At least you don't wear sunglasses like most of those wannabe bodyguards. But you're a security guard at a school. Do you think you can handle the work in charge of Im Suyi's health?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I know there is no way to persuade you, but I'm only here because I'm confident that nobody can harm her as long as I'm there."

Another pointed look from the manager, but Takeo didn't flinch. Sure, he couldn't tell him that he was enhanced, but a bit more confidence in his skills would be nice. A sudden thought told Takeo that it was a good thing M-21 wasn't in his position. That guy had a really nasty temper and being accused of endangering the children was one of the things that set him flying.

"Oh, so you're confident? Well, Suyi trusts you, so don't…"

Whatever the manager wanted to add was cut off as a knock was heard from the door, and it opened a second afterward. Suyi entered, wearing one of the most attention grabbing outfits Takeo had ever seen her wear up till now. The dress was bright red and figure fitting, although it wasn't too short or showed too much of skin. As far as Takeo could judge it, her hair lay in perfect waves, and the make-up was that of an expert. So she brushed up for just a rehearsal? That was what was on the schedule for today as far as Takeo knew.

"Takeo, you're already here?" Suyi's face instantly lit up the second she saw him, the relief clearly showing. It seemed like she didn't believe them a hundred percent when they said that they would take care of the problem.

"You said one o'clock. So here I am," Takeo answered. A smile lit up his face, too, as he looked at the girl. She not only looked glad to see him, but she also made sure that he didn't have to talk to the manager for longer than necessary. Even though he was grateful for what he did for Suyi, that didn't mean that Takeo had to like him.

"Ah, Suyi. You look as gorgeous as ever." The manager stood up to greet the girl.

Takeo almost snorted at the different way she was greeted compared to him, but he refrained from it so he wouldn't catch another measuring glance from that guy.

"Young-Jae, stop your flattery." Suyi's told him with a chuckle and a little wave of her hand. She seemed to be in a giddy mood today, and Takeo wondered if it had to do with the fact that she got away from her old bodyguard or if there was another reason. No matter what, he liked her this way far more than the timid, almost crying girl in Tao's room two nights previously.

There were a few more empty words between the manager and Suyi before he shooed them out of the room so that they could head over to the hall where one of the concerts would be held.

Of course Takeo knew the schedule Suyi had for today, no, even for the whole week. Tao had made sure of it. Even if he wasn't the one in charge of the girl's well-being, he took over the whole organization for the sniper.

Sure, he could have done it without help, but he had the feeling that it was important to Tao to do so. They all were protective of the children, and it was hard to sit back and let others do the all the work. Additionally, it was only a small thing he could do. If it would have gone the way M-21 would have liked, they would have visited that jerk of a bodyguard. Sadly, there were far too many reasons to let it slip by.

But as he saw Suyi almost skipping to the elevator, Takeo got the feeling that this was all they had to do to protect her and make her happy again. It was a relief to see her smile after these last two days. Seeing her with a straight but sad face next to her friends had been kind of disturbing.

Takeo was sure that Suyi didn't notice the small things that were different now compared to any other day. They walked together for awhile, like when they walked home with the kids after work. Now, he made sure to be a half step in front of her when the elevator doors opened, he would make sure to have her back in a crowd or to be the first one to enter a room. Maybe it was kind of stupid to behave like this, but he said he would keep her safe and he would make sure that she was. Not only for the reason that he would never be forgiven if something happened to her, but because it was something he wanted to do. It wasn't that he expected an assault every instant, but there had to be a reason that they provided a bodyguard for the idol.

"Are you ready, Takeo? No intentions of going back to Young-Jae to tell him that you decided to not take this job?"

Suyi's words were playful and teasing, but he knew her well enough to see the anxiety behind her fake smile.

Whatever lay behind the elevator doors when they arrived at the ground level, he would take it head on. When would this child get it that he wouldn't desert her? It seemed like the incidents with the other bodyguard had given her self-confidence and especially the ability to trust others a heavy blow.

The man had been a person of trust, someone who she depended on, and he had hurt her. That wasn't something she would be able to shake off in a day or two. She was a child after all, even if she now wore a layer of make-up and a pretty dress more fitting for a woman. Well, he would make sure to show her that she could trust him and the others to have her back.

"I'm going nowhere. You're stuck with me for the next two weeks," Takeo said nonchalantly.

He tried to keep the situation light as the girl didn't need to be reminded of the harshness of the past few days. He wasn't sure how she was coping, but the girl smiled slightly. This time it was a true smile that reached her eyes. Suyi wanted to add something, but at that exact moment the elevator stopped, and its doors opened. Instantly, her face lit up in a professional smile, and Takeo stepped outside first.

There were the two big glass doors a few meters away that lead out the building the way Takeo had come in an hour ago. At that time, he had seen two men with cameras, but now there were a bunch of photographers and young teenagers waiting for someone. And that someone seemed to be Suyi as hinted a sign one of the young girls held.

Takeo had expected some people, but this was more he thought he would see. As far as he could tell, there seemed to be nobody out of the ordinary. Not that he wouldn't be confident to keep Suyi safe. Always assuming that someone wanted to harm her as far as he knew, the management only ordered bodyguards as they did with all their idols or starlets.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm one step behind you."

"I'm not afraid," Suyi said and turned around, smiling brightly.

It was the truth, Takeo could tell so much from the way she held herself. No, she was looking forward to this! As much as she had been afraid of the other bodyguard, she seemed to actually like this part of her work genuinely.

Takeo had to say that the girl behaved professionally. She smiled, gave some autographs and answered some questions the reporters asked. The whole time she seemed to have fun. Takeo didn't see something that would bother him.

The only time he felt he had to act was as one of those reporters wanted to grab her hand to keep her from heading to the waiting car that would take them to the concert hall. It only took Takeo's restraining grip around the other man's wrist and a head shake to keep him from further trying to hold Suyi back. After a few minutes Suyi sat safely next to Takeo in the car.

"You have to go through this every day when you're on concert tour?" Takeo asked with amazement. That really seemed to be hard. Smiling the whole time, waving, giving autographs, and being perfect in front of the cameras. To his surprise Suyi smiled brightly at him.

"I love it! Not so much the media and getting attention part, but singing, meeting people and seeing them smile because of something I did. It just makes me happy whenever they are content with my songs."

She really loved it. Takeo didn't know how you could like being on stage or surrounded by so many people that wanted to see you perform or wave, but this girl really liked it. That much was clear the way Suyi after hearing her talk and seeing her with reporters and fans. Even if he wouldn't protect her for her own sake, he would do it for the enthusiasm she showed just now. That someone loved something this much was a fascinating thought.

* * *

Ningen: Thank you so much for your review! The psychopathic creeper parts are going to build up slowly, so you'll have to wait another chapter. But I promise you a bit of action sooner or later. And for butchering somebody... hehehe... before this story is over, you're going to see blood ;)

all: I would appreciate it, if you could leave a short comment about my OCs. I'm trying hard to make them realistic, so what are your opinions about Young-Jae, Eun-Mi and Mr. Creep? What do I have to do to make them better?


	3. Interlude I

Interlude I aka chapter 2b.

Expect more of such creepy interludes.

**Interlude I**

There she is. I see her before everybody else does. My eyes were on that door for almost half a hour, not leaving it unsupervised for even a second. I could have missed her! No, that isn't possible. I would feel it, I always do, when she is near. We are bound to each other, after all. She is my soul mate, my dear angel, my nightingale.

I watch her step into the crowd, and naturally, she finds me while scanning the people. She instantly smiles. She has a beautiful smile. I would rather have it for myself, but I know that she is forced to smile for her fans, too. She has to do it; it is her job. But I know that she is secretly only smiling for me even if her gaze doesn't linger on me as she makes eye contact with other people in the crowd. Thankfully, there are more young girls than men. How dare they stand so near to her! She is too pure to be gazed upon by those guys. I don't like it. She should be there for me only. She belongs to me! She is in my heart, and I am in hers; she just has to recognize it.

I wonder if she reads the love letters I sent her. I already sent her a few, but she never answers. Maybe her manager didn't give her my letters. She would have turned away from the life on stage to come to me, after all, if she ever properly read them. She would see my burning love for her and would understand that she is only whole if she is at my side. I should make myself more clear in the next letter, show her how much I care and how much I need her. Yes, that is a good idea.

The bodyguard next to her is new. I have never seen him before, but I don't like his attitude. He is too close to her, standing too near to my love. I appreciate it that he kept that filthy reporter from grabbing my angel's arm when he wanted to keep her from turning away, but I hate that smile she gave that bodyguard afterwards. It was so grateful, so familiar.

Why does she smile at another guy like that? She should be smiling at me, only me! She is mine! But it's not her fault. She didn't get my letters; she couldn't have. She would be searching for me, frantic to meet her love, to meet me. She would never want to part from me.

Perhaps I should head over to the concert hall? I can stand in the crowd of fans and brush my fingertips over her smooth skin like I have already done a few times. In a crowd of lively people, something like that can easily happen, and she will not even notice it. But no, that isn't right. She belongs to me; that is a conclusion I came to the last few days. She should know that it's me who's touching her. I can already see her at my side for the rest of our lives. She will be mine, and I will be hers. She will give me her angelic singing voice, her gorgeous body and her heart. I will protect her from all the drooling men around her. No one shall look at her, no one shall touch her. Only me.

I just have to make her understand that I am the best for her. She will see it the moment she reads my letters, the moment she sees how deeply I care for her. I will have to make a bit more effort before she gets too near to that new bodyguard at her side. He is eying her like an animal that wants to eat her. I will protect her from him, too.

I snap a photo of her as she looks in my direction. What a heavenly picture. My angel in that gorgeous red dress. She will wear that for me, only me, when we are together. Soon. It will be soon. I just have to make her understand that her place in this world is beside me.


	4. Chapter 3

It took me a while, but here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**You belong to me - Chapter 3 **

It was early afternoon after a whole morning of rehearsal for Suyi and a quick lunch. To tell the truth, it had been more of a walk-through where Suyi had to stand and a quick sound check. It hadn't been that interesting in Takeo's opinion, but the girl's eyes had sparkled all the time, earnest concentration switching with light laughter. As long as she was content, he was so, too, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at some points. This work wasn't as laid-back like at the school, but it was easy-going, nonetheless.

Takeo had just brought Suyi to the dressing room where she would change before giving an interview later today. The manager had waited for them, saying a few things to the girl about the interview and then shooing her into the room to change, but he hadn't gone into his office. Instead, he lingered behind, seemingly waiting for Takeo and him to be alone in the corridor. Takeo couldn't help feeling a somewhat nervousness taking over, and he was right. Just seconds after the door fell closed behind Suyi and her make-up artist, Young-Jae beckoned Takeo over to a place some steps away from the room.

"I have to talk to you about something. Here, read this," the manager ordered and held out a piece of paper towards him. Takeo took it, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight. It was a printed text, written in red italic letters.

"'I'm looking forward to see you again, my angel with a golden voice. Remember that you belong to me,'" Takeo read out aloud, but in a low voice; his brows furrowed. There had to be some deeper meaning behind it, or the manager wouldn't have shown it to him. And the only important thing in common that they both cared for was Suyi.

"It's not the first and definitely not the last letter of that kind, but added to the envelope were a ticket to her next concert and a photo of her. Do you remember she wore that red dress yesterday?"

"So someone took a photo of her in that dress?"

"Yes. And that's why I wanted to talk to you. We have some weird fans, but that's way out of the ordinary. Take special care of her."

In other words, someone had followed them yesterday, took that photo of Suyi and sent it here? To make it in such a short time showed the effort it had taken. So what kind of photo was it? Where did the sender buy the ticket? Was it a developed picture or a Polaroid picture? And how was it sent here? By normal mail service? Or dropped into the mailbox directly? He would have to ask the manager about this in detail and have Tao take a look into it for sure.

"Suyi shouldn't know about it, right?" Takeo said his question more rhetorical than wanting to receive an answer. So the manager only nodded without further voicing his thoughts. Takeo heaved a sigh. There he had thought that it would be easy to look after Suyi. Not that he wouldn't be able to take on anyone that dared to threaten her, but she had gone through enough the last few days to now fear for her safety again. He had to make sure to keep the knowledge of that stalker from her. Preferably, that man should be caught and disposed off or put into custody somehow, and Suyi never would have to know about him. Any further conversation between the two men was stopped by the opening of the door to Suyi's room.

"Come to my office before you leave tonight," the manager said in low voice, and Takeo nodded as he grasped the chance to gain more information. With a last wave to Suyi, who was peeking out of the door, Young-Jae disappeared down the corridor.

"Finished already?" Takeo asked, giving his attention to the girl. She only laughed and shook her head.

"No, I just changed. I still have to endure getting my make-up and hair fixed."

"Endure?"  
A mock indignant shout could be heard from behind her, sending the girl into another fit of giggles. In the door gap appeared the head of the make-up artist, also grinning. It seemed to be an inside joke between those two as they shared a glance, and their smiles broadened.

Though there was the thought of the stalker still lingering in Takeo's mind, he couldn't stop from smiling himself. This was what he liked about the human children. They were light-hearted and had a way to make others feel the same joy in living as they did, even made them want to participate. "So, you just wanted to inform me about it?"

"No! We just thought you would rather sit inside than stand in the corridor while waiting." With those words Suyi, now in a bit more decent dress of a light blue color, opened the door further in an inviting gesture. It wouldn't have bothered Takeo to stay put in the corridor for a while or even for hours. In his time with the Union, he had held out and kept watch in far worse settings, so this warm corridor with its pleasant decorations was almost comfy. But it would please Suyi if he joined her. That much he had learned in the last few months with the children. Through some miraculous circumstances, they liked being around Tao, M-21 and himself, not that he would complain about this fact.

So, without further delay, he followed the girl's invitation into the comfortable room. A quick scan told Takeo that there was no threat for either him or Suyi, the shutters safely shut. The room's walls were colored in light beige; the floor was covered in a dark, soft carpet. Dresses, accessories, and shoes were lined up on one wall; next to it was a dressing table while another corner was reserved for a couch. Finally, Takeo gave his full attention to the woman next to Suyi.

She had her arms crossed above her chest and gave him a suspicious look. "So, you're the new bodyguard?"

Takeo forced himself to smile at the young woman. Suyi seemed to like her. She was eyeing him cautiously and a bit confused. Takeo returned her look, his smile faltering. After a few moments she nodded contently and stretched out her hand, now wearing a smile herself.

"Hey there. I'm Eun-Mi. Nice to meet you. You seem like a nice guy, so don't you dare disappoint me."

"I don't intend to," Takeo answered, bewildered at her words. Again, he seemed to have missed an inside joke between the girl and the woman. They exchange a glance through the mirror and chuckled quietly. Suyi was quick to assure him that it had not been meant in a mean way, but Takeo waved off her apology. For now he was more occupied with thinking about the stalker that seemed to have taken a liking to the idol. He hadn't thought that there would be a real danger for Suyi. After being an Union agent, the 'normal' world seemed so harmless and innocent; he had almost forgotten that there could be insane people lingering in the shadows, too.

He stood at the door, listening to the sounds from the corridor and the quiet chatter of the women. They talked about some other idol, switching to the upcoming concerts, to finally reach a point where they seemed to chat about two different topics but still understood each other. It was a mystery to Takeo, but he didn't dare to inquire about it.

After a few minutes, the make-up was done, and Suyi stood up, ready for the interview.

"Finished and ready to go," the make-up artist assessed with a proud look. "Except your bodyguard wants to have his make-up and his hair done, too?"

There was this slightly crazy glee in her eyes that reminded him of Tao. Shaking his head and shoving Suyi out of the door, Takeo decided that it was time for a controlled retreat. The amused laughter of Eun-Mi followed them down the corridor.


End file.
